las mil y una formas de decirte te amo
by zahiadi-17
Summary: Ren siente que su corazón no puede mas y por consejo de Bou buscara la forma de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyoko de la manera mas clara y precisa que ella entienda y no lo rechaze. ¿Que metodos usara,?¿ kyoko comprendera los sentimientos de Ren?¿Aceptara ella que tambien ama a Ren?,pasara con nuestra pareja favorita descubra lo en las mil y una formas de decirte te amo.


**Las Mil y una formas de decirte te amo**

Hola zahiadi aparece de nuevo, bueno tengo que decirles varias cositas: 1. este en realidad era el primer fic que quería publicar, pero cuando se me ocurrió la idea central para ¿a quién eliges mogami? se apodero tanto de mi mente que no me dejo tranquila hasta que le dedique tiempo y no pude avanzar mucho en este hasta ahora que a reclamado su lugar, la verdad es que mi cabeza afrontan una turbulencia de ideas que a veces no me dejan ni estudiar con lo cual tengo que estar alerta por que ya estoy cerca de graduarme y no puedo darme el lujo de perder exámenes. capítulos no serán muy largos pero tratare de ser constante al menos mensual no me comprometo con plazos mas cortos porque sé que no podre por mis actuales circunstancias de trabajo, estudio y otros fics que están reclamando también tiempo. 3. el principio de este fic lo base en algunas partes del manga pero poco apoco se distanciara totalmente de el. 4 este es un fic lleno de cursilería así que bienvenidos todos los que le gusten las cursilerías pero el que no le guste evite leerlo, es nocivo para diabéticos emocionales que después no digan que no se le advirtió. 5. Gracias a todas las chicas que me ha apoyado y 6. Ya saben Skip beat no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes solo las locas ideas que se desarrollarán mas adelante, bueno se acabo la chachara , aquí el capitulo uno que lo disfruten,

Capitulo.1 Eventos detonantes.

"_Siento que ya no puedo más con todo lo que hay dentro de mí, es un mar de sentimientos, que a veces me llevan al cielo, pero otras veces me consumen en el más profundo de los infiernos, La felicidad de amar es tan mínima, cuando los celos me torturan de esta manera, hay kioko si tan solo pudieras abrir tu corazón al amor y me permitieras sanar las heridas de tu corazón"_.

-Ren, estas escuchando- le decía su mánager con cara de preocupación.

-ahhhhh?, perdón me distraje un poco.

-¿tsuruga-kun le pasa algo? –le pregunto el director de la película de bj

-no, nada, solo estoy un poco cansado, por favor discúlpeme director.

-pensé que estaba enfermo casi no ha probado su comida – le dijo el director con tono de verdadera preocupación.

-creo que el almuerzo no me sentó muy bien, en realidad si he estado un poco indispuesto (_a quien le sentaría bien el almuerzo si te das cuenta como la mujer que amas es seducida por otro enfrente tuyo y ella cae ingenuamente en sus juegos). _Le molestaría sino no como –pregunto Ren deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-tranquilo tsuruga kun, terminemos los detalles para la grabación de mañana y se pude ir a descansar.

-gracias director, dijo Ren regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

"_Si estuviera aquí kioko no me hubiera valido esa excusa así sin una clara explicación y me hubiera obligado a comer, rayos por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella un segundo, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto el centro de mi vida? Hay kioko cada cosa, cada situación me recuerda a ti, ya no sé cómo controlar todo lo que siento en mi corazón, ya hasta mi cerebro me empieza a jugar mal."_

_-_bueno tsuruga kun con esto finalizamos, descanse y cuídese. Mañana nos vemos el set para la grabación. Dijo el director estrechando la mano de Ren mientras salían del restaurante- le da saludos de mi parte a mogami san, esa chica en verdad me ha impresionado, su concentración con el personaje es mejor que el de la mayoría de actrices.

- yo pienso lo mismo, apenas la vea le doy sus saludes, que pase una buena noche director.

-hasta pronto yashiro san.

-nos vemos luego director y gracias por todo –responde yashiro con una calidad sonrisa.

-Ren comprendo que ver a kioko chan con fwa no es muy grato pero tienes que controlarte, durante toda la reunión con el director pasaste distraído, eso no es bueno para tu imagen y tu carrera, sabes lo que puede pensar el director de ti, debes mantener tu profesionalismo, gracias a kami sama porque él es una persona muy comprensiva. Además no te sirve de nada estar así, si en el momento en que pudiste hacer la hubieras llamado o enfrentado la situación, pensé que al enfrentar a kijima y mostrarle un poco de tus sentimientos hacia kioko-chan, era una muestra clara que por fin te habías decido ir por ella de frente y no solo tragarte todo lo que sientes, esconderte detrás de ser su sempai, no se pero esa actitud no te….

Ren no contestó nada, pero miró a yashiro de una forma tal que gritaba ¡cállate y no me atormentes más!, el de lentes sintió como el aura que los rodeaba se tornaba fría y oscura, tanto que sintió como su integridad física corría peligro.

Subieron al auto en medio de un espeluznante silencio que solo fue roto cuando un tembloroso yashiro se atrevió a mencionar que les era necesario llegar un momento a la televisora, pues allí tendría una pequeña entrevista. Bajaron del auto y entraron en el edificio, se encaminaron hacia el set donde seria la entrevista, todavía faltaba un buen tiempo para que esta se realizase, yashiro decidió ir a organizar todos los detalles, mientras Ren se quedaba en un pequeño pero acogedor camerino a descansar.

"_no sé cómo he podido soportar el aura de Ren, enserio me preocupa su salud emocional, le está costando demasiado estar como tsuruga Ren, todo lo que se relaciona con Kioko lo afecta muchísimo, si tan solo ella ayudara un poquito no siendo tan ingenua"_

Ren se sentía fatigado, no sabía que hacer pronto se encontraría con Kioko para hacer de los hermanos Hell, que debería hacer reclamarle por ser tan ingenua y caer en las trampas de kijima o por estar con fwa, que explicara que hacía con él, cuando este solo le había causado daño, ¿o es que acaso Kioko todavía amaba a fwa? No definitivamente no podría ser, mejor dicho no quería que fuera cierto, cerró fuertemente sus puños, camino por el camerino, necesitaba calmarse, ser profesional como le había solicitado su manager, ese nombre para el siempre era un peligro, no podía permitir que sus emociones lo controlaran por completo, _"solo si pudiera conocer el corazón de mogami o el menos el lugar que ocupa ese tipo y el que yo ocupo", _sin darse cuenta salió del camerino su rostro reflejaba una gran inquietud, no debería alejarse mucho pronto tendría la entrevista que debería contestar si le preguntaran por algo relacionado con su corazón, sabía que sus fans estarían ansiosas por una noticia como esa parecía un Casanova pero no podía decir que estaba totalmente perdido de amor por una chica que solo lo veía como su sempai, mentir y decir que no había nadie en su corazón podría ser una buena idea, pero recordó que cuando piensa en Kioko le es difícil esconder esa cara de borrego degollado y por la cual ya lo había descubierto su jefe y que una vez en una entrevista ya había pasado por algo similar la presentadora casi lo descubre y eso que en ese entonces el todavía no era consciente de todas las emociones que le hacía sentir la chica, en esa época solo pensaba que eran ideas de yashiro pero ahora estaba totalmente consciente de cuanto amaba a esa mujer y cuanto lo afectaba. En medio de ese trance de pensamientos choco con alguien, -perdón, no quería lastimarlo…

-Tsuruga –san no se preocupe este traje me protege de golpes, pero usted es el que no está muy bien, tiene una cara peor que la que ha traído cuándo nos hemos encontrado.

Un suspiro largo y profundo fue la respuesta que dio Ren, no sabía que decirle a su amigo el pollo ya lo había ayudado en otras ocasiones y fue él quien le indico las señales del amor, la verdad no sabía porque si era un ángel regordete que el destino ponía en su camino cuando en serio necesitaba a un amigo que le ayudara.

-le pasa algo Tsuruga-san, le puedo ayudar en algo. "_en serio tiene una cara de preocupación mayor que a la de las otras veces, voy a tratar de animarlo y a ver que información obtengo que me ayude porque esta tarde cuando pase en el auto de sho y él me vio puso una cara de enojo, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada por su reacción cuando nos encontremos como los hermanos Hell, si logro que Bo lo calme podre explicarle mejor las cosas"-_alguna palabra que no conozca o problemas con la chica que me dijo la otra vez?

Ren bajo la cabeza, Bo siempre daba en el blanco. – es que siento que cada día que pasa me enamoro mas de esa chica y por más que he tratado de reprimirme siento que ya no puedo mas, la verdad me sirvió mucho para el papel de Katsuki pero ahora los sentimientos por ella me torturan mucho y no sé que hacer, hay otros hombres que también han puesto sus ojos en ella y no puedo con eso, creo que me he vuelto muy posesivo porque no quiero que nadie mas la vea, que sea solo para mi… pero eso es imposible- el dolor era notable en sus palabras.

"_Así que su cara no es por lo de esta tarde, uff menos mal, sino por esa chica… que chica será? Debe ser alguien muy especial, nadie como yo, para que alguien como Tsuruga-san este así por ella, pero no sé porque no me siento aliviada del todo, me duele que el este enamorado de alguien mas, que es lo que piensas Kioko, el es tu sempai debes respetarlo y ayudarlo en lo que puedas" –_ por qué no te le confiesas, la diferencia de edad no me parece muy grande entre ustedes dos, ella tiene dieciseis cierto?

-No ya ella cumplió diecisiete años.

- entonces con mayor razón, cada vez se acerca mas a la mayoría de edad, la gente no objetara su relación.

-el problema es que no ella no me ve como alguien para amar, no se cuan profundo pueda tener a otra persona en el corazón, alguien que le hizo mucho daño, heridas que ella no se ha repuesto aun y por mas que yo quiera que sanen siempre se interponen entre los dos.

-entonces conquístala, tienes todo para hacerlo y busca sanar esas heridas para que ambos sean felices. "_no sé porque se parece el caso de esa chica al mio, que tonterías piensas Kioko, no pueden ser iguales las circustancias, no creo que hayan tantos Shotaros por ahí destruyendo los sentimientos de chicas inocentes, este debe ser un caso más sencillo, no como el mio que no quiero saber nada del amor"_

-ella no lo permitiría, es una chica muy terca.

-no te rindas sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Ren te estaba buscando, perdón por la interrupción, la entrevista va a comenzar, necesitamos ir ya al set.

-gracias por escucharme y por el consejo, que pase buenas noches.

-que descanse Tsuruga –san y no olvide lo que le dije.

Ren y su manager se alejaron camino al set para la entrevista, en su mente se repetían las últimas palabras de su amigo el pollo," **¡no se rinda sin siquiera intentarlo!**

**N.a . **no voy hablar mucho creo que ya lo hice al principio, solo planteare una pregunta** ¿ ustedes que creen que harán las palabras del pollo en la cabeza de Ren?.**

**-**una cuñita. sugerencias, comentarios, criticas favor hacerlas me servirán para crecer, gracias por su tiempo ahora si se me despido y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
